


Will It Crush? (ft Fall Out Boy)

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Linktrick, M/M, funny i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete and Patrick are on an episode of Good Mythical Morning, but Patrick and Link can’t stop blushing at each other. It’s a really rare ship from two pretty different fandoms, but it’s worth a shot. Everything’s worth a shot.
Relationships: Link Neal/Patrick Stump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Will It Crush? (ft Fall Out Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/gifts).



> For Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel) because I presented my idea to them and they seemed to like it. It’s my first linktrick, but I’ve been considering the ship since October. 
> 
> is it weird that I fantasize about my best friend being my dom? Maybe it’s just that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it went a little further this time...

“Will it ice cream?” Rhett asked. 

Rhett and Link split apart to reveal Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump, who shouted “Let’s talk about that!” 

Link turned around during the theme music to look at Pete and Patrick. He was practically vibrating, since he was a major Fall Out Boy fan and had been waiting for this episode since he was young. His eyes met with Patrick’s, and he felt himself blush. Patrick smiled weakly, also blushing. 

Once they were able to set up the chairs and create space, Rhett, Link, Patrick, and Pete were all squished together around the table. The funny part was the clear divide between them. Rhett and Pete, despite their 12 inch height difference, seemed to work well sitting next to each other. Their masculinity seemed to blend like wolves and forests. 

Link and Patrick were shoulder to shoulder, and both of them were still blushing. Link was seven inches taller, and Patrick was five years younger, but they still blushed after any eye contact.

Truth was, Patrick had never heard of Good Mythical Morning until Pete forwarded him the invitation email. He just thought Link was cute and didn’t want to be awkward. Truth was, Link’s had a crush on a Patrick for a long time. One might say... centuries. 

“Gooood mythical morning!” Rhett announced. Patrick jumped slightly at how loud it was. Pete noticed, snickering softly. Patrick shot him a glare. Link stifled a laugh of his own, but Patrick just blushed harder. Rhett didn’t notice and just kept talking. “–And I know that we’ve done that before on GMM, but now we have new materials and other people. Link, you gonna give commentary?” 

Link yanked himself out of his thoughts, adjusting his glasses. “Yes, I will! As you know, we have Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump here, from the American goth band Fall Out Boy. Now, uh, you guys don’t really look goth. Can you expand on that?” 

Pete laughed, “We’re not really goth. Never were. We were... uh... emo.” 

Rhett leaned on the table. “You don’t look emo, though. Especially not Patrick.” 

Patrick chuckled, “You don’t know my dark side.” He bit his lip, fidgeting with his fingertips. 

Link smiled softly before continuing. “Um, so, I’ve been a Fall Out Boy fan for quite some time, now. Why aren’t– why aren’t Joe Trohman or Andy Hurley here?” 

Pete shrugged. “Joe had a wedding to go to and Andy can’t eat ice cream because he’s vegan. It sucks that we can’t all be here, but at least we’re not excluding them on purpose.” 

Rhett cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you had vegan friends.” 

Patrick rose his hand slightly. “I’m a half-assed vegan. Wait, can I say that here? Pete’s the GMM fan out of us.” 

Link waved his arm dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll just edit it out or bleep it.” He put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and made eye contact. Both of them blushed again, but no one seemed to notice. Up close, Link had an amazing view of Patrick’s blue-green eyes. The singer had a slight beard, too, which was adorable when put with his blue denim jacket.

”Enough small talk. So, uh, Rhett, what’s the outline of this Will It Ice Cream?” Pete drummed his fingers on the table, eager to do something. 

Rhett cleared his throat again. _He must have drainage or something_ , thought Link. “We have asked the Mythical crew to produce ice cream flavours based on our fans’ twisted suggestions. We eat the flavours, and then we say if it would actually work as an ice cream flavour.” 

Pete and Patrick nodded. “Simple enough,” commented the youngest. “But, um, since this show has been going on for a very long time, haven’t you done something like this before?” 

Link nodded. “We’re just doing it again with you guys because of your ice cream themed music video, _Dear Future Self (Hands Up)_. I took a listen as soon as it came out, and I love it. You always do this... this thing with the bass line.” 

Pete smiled, “We make it heavier. That’s the thing we do with it.” 

All four men chuckled awkwardly. Patrick heard Link’s laugh right next to him, and he felt as if his heart was about to explode. How come he’d never watched Good Mythical Morning before? He totally would’ve if he knew that this fine specimen was the co-host. He wanted to put his hand through Link’s silvery hair, pressing down on the poofy waves that stuck above his forehead. He fantasized about lightly kissing him, but their glasses would hit against each other awkwardly, resulting in a blushing mess. Patrick felt like a little boy again, now that he’s seen Link. 

“Well,” said Rhett, “should we get started?” 

*******************************************

The last round came, and Patrick had never felt more alive. He’d just eaten egg ice cream, bread ice cream, mayonnaise ice cream, and watched as the others ate beef ice cream. How could this get any weirder? “So, uh, Link?” he said, “What’s the... what’s the last round?” 

Link chuckled, “I am so glad you asked, Patrick!” 

Patrick loved how Link said his name. 

“–for this last round, we went the extra mile and found ourselves some sperm!” 

Patrick’s mind had never been blanker, nor had his face ever been redder. He can’t believe he was about to eat sperm flavored ice cream in front of a man he was considering asking out. He scrunched his eyebrows at Pete. “I thought you were just being weird when you asked for that sample.” 

Pete smirked. “I was. I only needed half of what I asked you for.” 

Patrick burrowed his head in his hands, “And you think _I’m_ the dirty little man. What did you do with it?” 

“No comment.” 

“Jesus F[censored].” Patrick sighed. Rhett, Link, and Pete laughed awkwardly.

Rhett gestured to the white bowls on the table. It really _really_ looked like vanilla. “Each bowl is our own sperm... I think. We might have another Marshmello situation, but hopefully it’s between me and Link or Patrick and Pete. True friends will eat each other’s sperm, but it’s awkward between total strangers.” 

Pete leaned his chin on his knuckles. “What if their total friends or true strangers?” 

“The statement remains.” 

Link clapped his hands together. “Alrighty! Let’s taste this!” 

Patrick had tasted sperm before. He knew what it tasted like, and he knew what his own tasted like (because of a weird boyfriend he had a while back). He’d just never had to eat it in ice cream form without the complete assurance that it was his own. It could be Pete’s, it could be Rhett’s, it could be Link’s. 

_Oh my god. It could be Link’s_. 

That would make it so uncomfortable, especially during their potential date tonight. It was worth a shot, though. Right? “Here goes nothing,” he mumbled. Link heard him and nodded half heartedly. 

“Dink it–“ Rhett took a spoonful and hit it against Pete’s spoonful. Link did the same to Patrick. “-and sink it.” All four of them ate their spoonfuls, shuddering and gasping immediately afterwards. 

“THAT IS NOT MINE,” Link exclaimed, “WHOSE–“ 

Patrick almost coughed up his ice cream. “This isn’t mine, either,” he squeaked. 

Pete went back for another spoonful. “This is mine,” he said, “I like this. Is it cannibalism or self-incest because I find pleasure in eating my own sperm in ice cream flavor?” 

Rhett laughed. “This is mine, too. Link, you’re eating Patrick’s Stump’s sperm without his permission. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Patrick cut in, trying to sound like he didn’t care and wasn’t embarrassed. “Well, I’m also eating his sperm without his permission, so it’s both ways.” 

An awkward silence followed. Pete and Patrick made eye contact. Patrick tried to spread the message, _Do something funny because I’m in the spotlight and I don’t like it_. Pete nodded at him, then faced the camera. “I really like this. It’s the definition of Sweet & Salty, and the ice cream texture is smooth and helps it go down. Do you... do you think you could get me the recipe?” 

The Mythical crew laughed awkwardly off-camera, and Stevie managed to say, “Are you being serious?” 

Pete didn’t break his poker face as he nodded. He also widened his eyes to appear innocent. When he wanted to, he could easily look like Mac from _It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia_. 

**Just like how my science teacher bears a passing resemblance to Walt from Breaking Bad. He’s a really good man, though. His lectures are actually entertaining, and has a really friendly tone. He could do a voice impersonation of Bob Ross if he tried.**

“I could feed it to my dog or something,” Pete shrugged innocently. Patrick and Link were blushing at each other, rubbing their necks and apologizing awkwardly. Pete was being the perfect distraction, and Rhett was adding side comments about it. Time was running low. Patrick had to either get over himself or leave the scene. He decided to get over himself. 

“Well, uh, Link. I think it’s time to make the decision,” Rhett leaned over to look at his cohost. 

Link smiled brightly and adjusted his glasses. “I think it is, Rhett. Sperm: will it ice cream?” 

Three of them shouted in unison, “No!” 

“Yes!” Pete cheered, bursting into laughter (that was eventually edited out due to how long he was laughing). 

*****************************************

After the filming was done and everyone was grabbing their coats, Patrick walked up to Link. “Hey, uh, Link? I-I wanna talk to you about something.” 

Link nodded, confused. “O-Okay. Um, do we need to go somewhere else?” 

Patrick looked around and saw the whole staff in the background. “Preferably. I just wanted to go over some things I noticed during the filming.” 

“Okay, cool.” Link grabbed his arm and led him into a dressing room, leaning on the wall. “What’s wrong?” 

Patrick adjusted his hat. “There’s... There’s probably some awkwardness between us now, which makes my next statement difficult. Can we just pretend it didn’t happen?” 

Link nodded. “Of course. What do you want to say?”

“Well... I noticed we were a bit uncomfortable, maybe self conscious, when we were sitting next to each other. We blushed a little, and we both had a slightly deeper voice than normal when addressing each other. You know, there have been a lot of studies about how people behave differently when they–“ 

Link cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. There was barely any contact, but they felt it and they knew it happened and that was enough knowledge. Link held onto Patrick’s hands. “I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for that,” he apologized. 

Patrickblushed, speechless. “That... that’s alright. I was more or less about to do the same thing. So, uh, now that we’re on the same page, do you want to go on a date with me? Would that be okay?” 

Link nodded and gave him a hug. “That’d be perfect. Lemme give you my number and we’ll figure it out from there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for GMM, you should listen to Fall Out Boy. If you came for FOB, you should watch Good Mythical Morning on YouTube. If you came for both and also ship Linktrick, tell me in the comments! I want to connect with y’all!
> 
> Also, please help me turn linktrick into an actual ship that you can sort by. Because I know this can happen. There is no proof for Geetrick, but it’s a ship that a lot of people use. Please help me promote linktrick.


End file.
